When Robin's fall
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: ... there isn't always someone to catch him ...
1. Chapter 1

**When Robins Fall**

** ...**

**There isn't always someone to catch him …**

** ...**

* * *

"Miss Martian link us up," Kaldur commanded.

The martian put her hands to her temples and felt for everyone's presences '_Link is up_' she reported silently.

'_Team, ready to intercept this chemical weapon hand over?_' Kaldur asked.

'_I was born ready!_' Wally's energetic answer echoed in everyone's heads loudly. Megan cringed a little at the volume of his 'voice' but smiled at his enthusiasm.

Kaldur motioned for the team to come closer, they had hidden the bio ship on top of a large building and were currently gathered on the top of a warehouse assessing the environment.

Connor tilted his head slightly '_I can hear people in the warehouse_' he reported, his face frowning as he tried to pick out exactly what they were saying.

Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash glanced at the clone and waited until he had finished listening. Robin had held up a hand to Wally before he could distract him. Kaldur nodded at the team before Superboy turned to them '_They're saying that the weapons should arrive in an hour but the payment for them hasn't arrived yet either_'.

Robin raised an eyebrow '_These guys are either really smart or really stupid_' he commented, thinking that the late payment could be a stalling point to check the merchandises if their trading partners were feeling generous or stupid if they weren't because they were asking for trouble.

Artemis laughed over the link '_Let's go with stupid_' she said with a smirking side glance at Robin, which he returned.

Kaldur then spoke '_Kid Flash, Miss Martian, you both make rounds of the warehouse and make sure that the dealers do not catch us by surprise. Conner, you hide close to the dealing room and listen in only. If you hear anything, tell us. Only engage if you are sure that it is your only option_' the three nodded. Kaldur turned to the two humans '_Robin and Artemis you will infiltrate the building and gather more information over who the dealer is, and take evidence of the deal for later, I will accompany Superboy and guard from the other side of the room_' he finished.

Each team member nodded and started to move into position.

Robin took Artemis's hand and used his grapple to lower them both to the ground. Conner and Kaldur slid down the drainpipe, their metahuman bodies able to withstand more damage than Robin or Artemis. And Kid Flash and Megan ran or floated over to their positions.

* * *

For five minutes there was nothing to report.

Artemis and Robin climbed through a vent and broke into an office. Artemis moved to look at some files on the desk '_Why are villains never tidy?_' she sighed, remembering how her Mother would tell her off for her untidy room.

Robin chuckled slightly behind her and quickly scanned a different file '_You'll have to tell them how to sort things when we turn them in_' he smirked.

Artemis lightly nudged him with a smirk of her own before looking in the desk. After five minutes they gave up. '_Nothing here Kaldur, how much time do we have?_' he asked as he boosted Artemis up into the open vent.

'_The men are still waiting, be careful my friends_'

Artemis looked through a grate and said '_I think I've found the meeting room. There's three men in there and they don't look happy_' she said.

'_Who would be with you hanging over them?_' Wally quipped.

Artemis growled and sent a snap back at him '_I'll make your life a living hell Kid Mouth!_'

Robin rolled his eyes and slipped past Artemis in the vent to unscrew the end for her, the infinite toolkit installed in his gloves helping him with this task. It would be better than Artemis blowing up the grate to get through.

Robin dropped through a moment later and glanced around, '_All clear_' and Artemis dropped beside him. They had found a jeep. Robin peered through the window and then picked open the door when he spotted a brief case.

Artemis moved over to a window and smirked when she saw a blur of yellow pass along the ground. '_I spy with my little eye something beginning with annoying_' she commented, making Robin snort as he opened the brief case too.

Wall grunted '_Just have Robin's back_' he snapped.

'_There's a truck in the distance!_' M'gann's voice said suddenly.

Kaldur took control before the team could jump in with questions '_How fast will they get here M'gann?_'

A moment later the martian answered '_About three minutes_' she decided.

Robin took note of that and opened the case. However the second he did there was a flash of white. "Ah!" he gasped, holding his hands over his eyes.

Artemis gasped too "Robin!" she only just managed to keep to a whisper.

Robin rubbed his eyes again and looked at her '_I'm okay, it was just a flash_' he assured her.

'_Why would a briefcase need a flash device?_' M'gann wondered as she kept a careful eye on the approaching truck.

Robin and Artemis exchanged a look and Robin looked at the case more carefully. '_Shoot!_' he thought after a second. '_There's a camera in the case!_'

Kaldur soothed his panic '_Disable it and leave the room. Artemis, weapons ready, the men are moving_' he warned.

Robin quickly tore out the camera and smashed the film while Artemis held her arrow ready. She didn't bother drawing her bow because in the vents they would soon be escaping from she's need to be fast and unhindered.

'_They said that their payment has arrived_' Conner informed.

'_Have they said what it is exactly? I haven't seen any parcels being dropped_' Wally asked, sounding irritated that something had managed to get past him.

Robin smirked and quickly jumped up into the vent, he held put a hand and pulled up the blond archer a moment later.

'_No_' was the blunt reply of the clone.

Robin's shoulder shook in a silent laugh and they crawled back the way they had come. Robin paused to plant a listening and recording device beside the grate that led to the meeting room but didn't stick around.

However they only got another few steps before he heard a voice that chilled him to his bones.

"Hello boys! Where's the Super Brats?"

Robin swallowed '_We're the payment! They're after us!_'

Kid Flash followed that statement in time with Artemis: '_Shit_'

Kaldur backed away at once, mentally telling Superboy and Miss Martian to do the same. '_This is too dangerous for us, Robin alert Batman as soon as you can-_'

'_Done_' Robin cut off, already sending the recording to his mentor, he only hoped he was close enough to pick up the message quickly. Whenever someone was after the Young Justice team they were normally prepared for them, so it was dangerous to continue without at least warning the mentors that they might be home late after being kidnapped.

'-_Everyone else to the roof_' Kaldur finished.

Artemis saw Robin's pale face and tapped his shoulder when they rounded a corner. She whispered "Are you okay?" he looked a little pale back there.

Robin nodded and whispered back "Just asterous," however he was reminded of the kidnapping of himself that had happened only last week and didn't want to relive it. He still had the bruise of Joker's crowbar in his ribs.

Robin pointed upwards and Artemis moved to vertically scale an upwards vent. Robin waited a few seconds before following her. At the roof M'gann had already removed the top vent and Kaldur and Conner were waiting with helping hands.

Wally sent Robin a sympathetic glance which Robin replied with a shrug '_Dude this is my life, if I'm not kidnapped at least monthly something's wrong with the world_' he reminded the red head, making the speedster grin for a moment at his cheery tone.

Kaldur motioned for everyone to gather '_With this new element I am not comfortable in staying near here. We must leave before and watch from a safe distance for the drop, should it happen. Then Batman and the league can tell us how to proceed_'

M'gann looked at the Bio ship, or where it would be since the building was tall enough to hide it from the ground, and asked anxiously '_Should we move back somewhere safer?_' the intense feelings of dread from her friends, concern from Wally, and dark memories of pain also from Robin were making her worry too. She turned back to them and it was only while she was turning her head that she spotted the gun.

"Move!" she shrieked and mentally sent everyone flying backwards.

It was not a moment too soon. The gun blasted and M'gann's hair was whipped in the aftermath of the bullet.

The team quickly recovered and primed their weapons.

The main man jumped out from behind a crate screaming "Get them! Get them!" a tall bald man shouted. On his arms were inhibitor collars. Conner, Wally and Kaldur all flinched at the sight of them.

Robin sent some explosive baterangs towards the charging thugs the moment he regained his footing, which was pretty damn fast. Each man was equipped with a gun.

Conner put himself between his team and the bullets and charged at the men with guns with a roar, taking them down like flies while the bullets rained off him like … rain.

Artemis sent smoke arrows into the crowds, then threw two thugs off the roof while Robin took on the other five who were trying to corner the two humans. Robin and Artemis took aim and fired several rounds of explosives at the horrid tools the main man was holding.

He tried to get one on Conner only for Robin to spring board off the taller boy's shoulders and kick the man off the roof, he caught his shirt and stabbed a batarang through the fabric to keep him immobile and yet alive. The guy daren't move for fear of dropping.

Now that the fear of the collars was gone the metahumans engaged fully.

Kid Flash was running circles around the thugs, tipping them off balance when they tried to lunge at him "Too slow!" he shouted as he slipped beneath another's arm and snatched away their guns.

Conner was throwing men left and right, and the two humans were tying up as many as possible. However this was all while dodging bullets, and they only needed one guy to have a lucky shot, keeping in mind that they were outnumbered twenty to one.

Kaldur whipped back his opponents and blocked a round of bullets before shouting "Miss Martian! Retreat! Get the bio ship!" The Martian nodded before mentally sending for the ship, Kaldur protecting her during her brief laps in fighting.

The team heard the comforting sounds of the ship approaching, Robin pushed Artemis towards the ship "Go, I'm right behind you," he gasped as he tied up three men with his hidden bolas.

Artemis hesitated but Kid Flash caught her arm "Robin's got it," he assured her as he used his speed to get enough force to clear the jump between the buildings and outrun bullets while he was at it, just to show off.

Artemis held onto Wally without thinking when she saw the drop beneath her temporarily. Then she was mad "Give me a warning next time Baywatch!" she snapped when her feet were back on concrete.

Wally sighed "Why didn't I leave you back there?" he groaned.

Conner used one man to whack away several and turned and jumped to the building himself, followed by M'gann who went inside quickly to take the controls.

Kaldur and Robin were backed into the edge of the roof and Robin felt sweat travel down the back of his neck, he didn't have a good enough run up for the jump. Kaldur pushed back the line of men and ordered "Go Robin!" as he ducked under another bullet.

Robin hesitated "Nothing for me to swing off," he protested and tipped a thug over the roof, snatching his gun and firing shots at the men's feet to make them back off.

Kaldur cursed in Atlantian '_M'gann! Fly the ship above us! We cannot make the jump_' he ordered.

'_Right!_' M'gann replied. "Strap in everyone," she said as the engines hummed.

Kaldur used all his water to blast a path through to the opposite side and ran, Robin on his heels, to where he could jump to the ship and latch on.

Robin primed his grapple and aimed it at the open door where Artemis, Wally and Conner were waiting for them, Kaldur was faster than him and had a bigger jump so he needed a little help. He grinned and fired his grapple that Conner caught and Wally quickly held too.

Kaldur jumped and had Artemis grab his arm as his other hand grabbed the sides of the door. She pulled him up and they cringed as bullets ricocheted off the sides of the ship. M'gann cringed in the background.

Robin jumped off the roof and swung upwards.

But at that very second one lucky bullet sliced through the grapple's wire.

Conner and Wally's eyes widened.

For a moment Robin continued to rise in momentum, then he was hovering as Gravity and his upward thrust equalled each other.

Then he was falling.

Robin's hand extended towards his teammates as if they could catch him, his eyes wide with horror. "No!" he gasped; _not like this!_

"Robin!" his team cried out as he dropped like a bird shot out of the sky.

Robin saw the ground rush up to meet him and closed his eyes.

For a second the night was replaced with the red and white of a circus tent, the guns firing in the background were the stamping feet of the crowd, and the faces of his friend above him was his own face.

Darkness rushed over him.

Then impact.

* * *

Batman held his bird in his arms and covered both himself and Robin with his bullet proof cape.

He had lunged just in time to catch him, but although the fall was softened enough to prevent death, Robin's head had been hit. He was now limp and unresponsive. Batman had received Robin's message and at once appeared as back up, his Bat-paranoia not letting him stand idle while someone planned to kidnap his son. But to see him fall was something he never wanted to see again.

It was also something he feared for his son's emotional and mental state too.

Robin, or Dick Grayson, had experienced a fall like the one that killed his parents.

Batman growled as the bullets kept thumping off his suit, leaving only a few bruises through three layers of armour, and scooped up his ward and ran back to the Batmobile.

He dived into the driver's seat with Robin across his lap and slammed the door. The car at once revved to life and spun nearly on the spot before speeding off in another direction. Batman left the car on autopilot while he looked Robin over. Luckily it was just his head that was hurt.

Batman breathed a sigh of relief before pressing a button to send a message to the Bio ship.

"Batman!" Kid Flash shouted the moment the link was accepted "Is Robin okay?" he gasped.

Batman grunted "He's alive." he answered curtly, hearing the sighs and gasps of joy in the background "Team return to the mountain and report to Black Canary."

"Will Robin join us Batman sir?" Miss Martian timidly asked.

"Not tonight." Batman ended the conversation and turned the wheel towards Gotham and the Bat cave.

* * *

Batman laid Robin on the examination table that served as a hospital cot, and pulled back his cowl. He also removed Robin's mask and his own gloves and gently began to inspect his ward's head, the pads of his fingers moving gently to feel every inch.

When Robin, or Dick without the mask, cringed slightly at pressure to the right side of his head Bruce sighed. His son would have the evil mastermind of headaches tomorrow – Bruce snorted at how much that sounded like his ward - but he would have to wait until he woke up before he could determine if the head bump had hurt his brain in any way. At best there would be a headache or a concussion, at worse a fractured skull and some balance problems for a while – which was pretty bad for Dick considering his entire fighting style relied on balance, speed and agility.

Bruce gently ran his hand through Dick's hair and looked at his slightly anxious expression, even asleep Dick was scared.

Bruce held his son's hand and squeezed it gently "You fell Dick. But for as long as I can, as often as I can, I promise I'll be there to catch you."

Bruce felt the tightening sensation around his heart ease when Dick's expression relaxed into peace. Subconsciously Dick knew that the Darkness before impact wasn't death. And the words of his mentor and Father figure only confirmed his knowledge that someone had been there to catch him.

* * *

**I decided to branch out a litle more, and to be honest I was reading so much Yuong Justice Daddybats that I just got infected with the sweetness of the fatherson realtionship that Robin and Batman have. So here's my outlet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Robin's fall …**

** ...**

**It is best he forgets.**

** ...**

* * *

Dick groaned slightly when he finally opened his eyes.

_What happened?_ He thought sluggishly.

He mentally took a step back and tried to assess what was wrong. His head hurt, which was probably the reason why it was so hard to think, he felt very stiff, and there was a small ache in his torso. So it wasn't the worst he'd ever suffered in a fight. Dick wondered who'd managed to land the hits. He pried his eyes open again and looked around: he was in the Bat cave.

The boy relaxed instantly. He was safe here. A cave to a bat was a nest to him, and nests were safe.

As a child he had a little nest under the sink of his family's caravan, a few cushions and blankets to sleep with whenever he wanted to be alone. Here in the manor the Cave was rather nest like in how it caused the shadows to blanket everything, but there was also a special place near the roof of the cave … a little indent in the rock like a pocket where a young, frightened boy could climb up to and sleep.

Then he heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching. He at once tried to sit up and be ready to greet them only for extreme nausea to wash over him the moment he tried to support his own head.

He groaned and closed his eyes to stop the room spinning.

A large hand gently covered his. "Dick, are you awake this time?"

Dick opened his eyes to see that of his Father figure and mentor. If he focused on Bruce the room didn't sway so much. He smiled a little "Tati …" he mumbled.

Bruce, it was Bruce as he wasn't in costume, smiled at him. It was a secret smile reserved only for Alfred and Dick, not even Selina or Wonder Woman got this tender one. The man carefully ran a hand over his son's head and sighed when Dick winced.

He picked up a glass of water and some pills, he moved to prop Dick's head up gently "Can you swallow these?" he asked.

Dick grunted, which Bruce read as a positive response, and quickly fed Dick the pills and washed them down with a few gulps of water.

The water seemed to clear the fog over his mind, and it woke him up with how refreshingly cold it was. Dick shivered lightly, half in shock and half in pleasure at the strange feeling. But that only prompted Bruce to pull the blankets up higher around him.

Bruce rested a hand on his shoulder "How do you feel?"

Dick made a face "Like someone threw me into a wall headfirst," he muttered.

Bruce smirked slightly "Close enough. I need you to stay awake for a bit, you hit your head very hard and I need to make sure that you're still functioning as you should," he explained.

Dick hesitated before nodding – feeling awful when he did.

Bruce picked up a torch and shined it in his eyes. He was reacting just fine, he responded to colour when given a cognitive colour test – the one where the word yellow is written in blue and so on. Both were positive signs. "You're not seeing double? Feeling sick?" he asked as he pressed an ice pack to the tender spot.

Dick hummed slightly "I feel sick when I move my head," he admitted.

Bruce sighed "Concussion. You're very lucky," he warned with a small glare – the one that said You-could-have-avoided-this-be-better-next-time. Dick got that a lot while recovering from whatever injuries he had. But this one also held a slight bit of never-do-that-again-I-care-for-you-too-much, which was one Dick got all the time.

Dick looked confused "I'm lucky? Normally you say I was stupid, what happened?" he asked.

Bruce blinked "You don't remember?"

Dick shrugged, it was better than shaking his head. "I remember … You giving us the intercept mission … getting into the Bio Ship, yelling at Wally for wanting to stop for burgers," he chuckled at that, and Bruce tried not to show amusement. Dick focused his brilliant blue eyes on his mentor and then said "After getting to the location I don't remember."

Bruce thought about it quickly. It wasn't unusual for hits to the head to involve memory loss, and this one could be a blessing in disguise. Who knew how much this could of affected Robin if he had remembered?

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through Dick's ebony hair with a sad smile "It's probably for the best you don't remember," he admitted. When Dick opened his mouth to argue Bruce cut him off "Your mission went well to an extent, you realised halfway through that you and your team were the payment for the chemical weapons. You fought to get out when they caught you retreating, more stealth training would be good for your team after this," he grumbled. "While escaping you jumped for the Bio ship and missed. I was only just able to catch you in time."

Dick listened silently. He looked down at his hand and then nodded "Yeah … for the best," he agreed. "And that also explains why my ribs hurt so much, did you tackle me?" he asked dryly.

Bruce pulled his shirt up and glared at the bruises – they were turning purple, he wished they weren't there. He moved to get another ice pack.

Dick shrieked when the pack was pressed against his skin. "Bruce! Some warning would be nice!" he snapped.

Bruce just smirked. "Well you won't be much good for reporting about the mission. So you can catch some sleep and breakfast before you go to the mountain, I'll join you and tell Black Canary to start focusing more on safe retreats. Stealth in particular."

Dick nodded then smirked "Will you finally teach me how vanish into shadows?" he asked, he could do it pretty well already, but no one had anything on Batman's skills!

Bruce laughed slightly "If you manage to eat and walk straight, yes."

Dick beamed "Astrous!"

* * *

_Recognised: Batman A01. Robin B01._

"Robin!"

The boy wonder ducked past Wally's barrelling hug and grinned at his rejected face "Dude, not looking for a crushing hug with bruises on top of bruises," he smiled before accepting a gentler one from his best friend.

Wally squeezed a little before stepping back "You sure you're okay Robin?" he asked.

Robin shrugged as the rest of the team appeared "Well … not exactly feeling the aster, but I'm still standing," he said as the two boys let each other go.

Batman stood silently as the team reunited, he noted how they treated him carefully, Superboy, the strongest of them all, was hesitant to touch him yet watched him closely. Artemis punched Robin's shoulder before squeezing him "Moron! Never do that to us again!" she yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Wally snapped.

"You're the one who left him!"

"Saving your ass!"

"You-"

Kaldur shook his head at the two before turning to Robin "Are you well my friend?" he asked with concern.

Robin nodded "I'm in once piece, I've just got to sit out of training for two days-"

"At least." Batman interjected.

Robin frowned "-And have some painkillers ever other hour. Killer headache you know," he said waving at the side of his head that met the ground.

M'gann floated as her feeling of concern got to her "Oh Robin you scared me so much," she admitted with teary eyes.

Robin took her hands, keeping in the 'friend zone' so Conner wouldn't think he was making a move on his girl. "M'gann I'm alright. Sorry for scaring you. Hey, since I'm off training for a while how about I help you bake?"

The Martian's eyes lit up instantly "Really? Chocolate chip cookies and muffins?" she asked.

Robin laughed "Whatever the lady wants," he vowed.

The girl hugged him gently and lifted him off the ground as she floated with good feelings now. "Thank you Robin, I am so happy you came back so soon," she smiled. "Do you need anythign right now?"

Conner felt slightly awkward, but he wanted to say something … he wasn't sure how or what.

Robin glanced in his direction and smiled at him "Conner?"

Conner shifted slightly and then said "Don't do that again."

Robin was quiet for a moment before bursting out laughing "Thanks Conner, and don't worry, I won't hit my head again anytime soon," he promised.

Conner shook his head "No. Falling. Don't fall again."

Robin nodded. It was the clone's way of expressing concern. It was nice to see that he felt it strong enough to say it, normally he kept himself locked up so tight only rage got to the surface.

Batman took a step forwards, and the sudden movement drew every eye that was in the room. "Have you reported to Black Canary?" he asked.

Kaldur nodded "Yes Sir. Unless Robin has anything to add we have fully reported." He confirmed respectfully.

Robin shrugged "Sorry, I don't remember a thing from the burger argument."

"Dude! You told Batman that!" Wally exclaimed.

Robin smirked "I thought I could bribe a mini-fridge out of him."

Batman glared at the boy who cheekily grinned back. "In that case Black Canary will be arrive in an hour. Be ready for training," he said and sent one final look at Robin before stalking off into the shadows.

Wally shivered "How do you live with him?" he asked softly, so Batman wouldn't hear.

Robin smirked but didn't answer and walked off to the lounge area with M'gann in tow

"Shall we bake now? I think we may have enough time before our lesson," she eagerly proposed.

Robin grinned "Sure, come on, I learnt from the best cook I know. Seriously no one has anything on Agent A's cooking," he stressed.

Wally sighed and zipped past him to have the TV remote first "You're not wrong, those cookies are to die for!"

M'gann looked amazed. She hesitantly looked at Robin "Can I meet your teacher?" she whimpered.

Robin thought about it "I'll ask Batman. But no promises, I'll pass on his lessons if he refuses." M'gann squealed and hugged warmly and moved to get all the ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge.

Robin ducked around the flying ingredients and helped the girl out, showing her exactly what to use, how to measure, how to whisk and mix before letting her take the lead. M'gann got excited when she saw how good the mixture was turning out, especially now she had Robin to stop her from getting carried away.

* * *

Kaldur was trying to read his book, but he kept getting distracted. He glanced at Robin often and kept reliving the moment when he fell to earth and to certain death. His hand was outstretched and he wished so hard he could of grabbed it with his own and saved him.

He never realised how attached he was to every member on the team until they were in danger, these teens were his family. He had no Mother or Father, he had a King who by very status required them to remain distantly respectful even if they were closer than many subjects of Atlantis approved. So this team was his family along with Aquaman and the Queen.

Seeing Robin nearly taken away made him promise himself to watch him, so he never had to feel that horrific terror again.

Robin's scream still haunted him. Kaldur glanced at the laughing teen again and felt a rush of satisfaction; yes, it was best he forgot the fall.

* * *

Artemis sat at the table and idly flicked through a sports magazine, archery of course, she had to keep her bow style as cutting edge as possible. Every time Robin passed her to pick up a new tool, or a bowl or even to check the recipe book to explain something to the clueless martain she would scan him over.

Was he really alright?

He had hidden injuries form them before. They found out eventually when he took pain killers or when they brushed by him and nudged whatever part of him that was hurt. But the fall was too big to have been simply slightly hurt.

Artemis didn't have a loving family. Her mother was now her Father and sister were gone, both of them she had to keep from killing her whenever they fought on missions. Far from loving.

This team cared.

She couldn't count the number of times that each member had put their lives on the line for her, or had taken a blow in her stead. She had done the same for them, but it always shocked her whenever they returned to favour and more. This was her family.

She hated herself for not grabbing the boy when she had the chance, Kid Mouth could have carried them both. She knew Robin could handle himself, and that the fall was merely bad luck, but why hadn't she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of danger like a big sister should? Hadn't Jade done that for her on missions? Artemis felt the guilt well up. Even her bloodthirsty sister was a better sister than she was!

Artemis sighed. It was best he forgot. It was best she remembered so she wouldn't fail him next time. She wouldn't let him fall this time.

* * *

Conner stared at the TV, not really taking any of it in since it was Wally's normal comedy which wasn't that important to remember, even though Robin and Wally suggested many times that he should listen to gain a sense of humour. Conner grunted to himself, he had one. Nothing was funny enough for him to laugh at. That was all.

He listened to M'gann and Robin chatting in the kitchen behind him, Robin restraining her normal eccentric cooking style and explaining why things would work or not. He took in this more than what was on the screen. The boy of steel heard Robin's heart beating steadily along with the others in the room – Wally's was twice as fast, but that was normal. Even his own deep steady beat joined in the harmony. He remembered how everyone's hearts raced when they saw Robin fall away from them.

Conner's hands became fists. He was Superman's clone! The strongest boy alive! Why couldn't he have done something! He held the grapple line, he could of pulled harder! Brought Robin's high point up a little higher so he could grab his hand. Or dived after him to take the brunt of the fall, it wouldn't hurt him.

The two things that troubled the clone were problems that didn't require strength to solve, or how everything seemed so breakable compared to him. Robin had saved him from the inhibitor collars, he had jumped off his shoulders lighter than feathers to kick the man away from him. He could use his human abilities to help and save everyone, why couldn't Conner? Why was he so strong but so weak?

This team was important to him. Conner wasn't scared of anything … until he saw a teammate in danger. Then he felt angry at the person or persons who had dared to threaten his friends. They accepted him, gave him choices, didn't mind when he messed up, they treated him like a person and not a clone. Not a copy of Superman, who couldn't even bear to look him in the eye, and who had definitely not accepted him.

The thought of those warm smiles and heartbeats vanishing forever made Conner feel fear. He didn't like it, so he always tried to be stronger so he would never fear again. But this time strength wasn't enough to keep the fear of losing those he cared about away. It was then he realised what he should strive for. It wasn't brute strength, it was to be the 'better' type of stronger.

Because if he was better, as well as stronger, he won't ever have to hear the heartbeats of his friends stop, or race in terror like Robin's did. Robin always came away from a defeat with the attitude of learning from his failures. Conner had failed to be a protector, so he would work to be better. Until then it would be best if Robin forgot, so he never had to hear his frightened heart calling for the help he couldn't give.

* * *

Wally inhaled loudly "Smells wonderful!" he called, vibrating in place when he thought about eating every cookie until there were none left. M'gann's cooking was editable and he ate it to keep perusing her affections, but now they would taste wonderful!

The martian giggled in excitement. "Just twenty more minutes!" she assured the team, kneeling before the oven and watching them brown. Robin laughed too.

Wally glanced at his friend and remembered how this morning he had dodged his hug. Well he didn't want to hurt his best friend, but just snatching empty air reminded him of the second that the grapple lifeline only held empty air too. Wally saw the mask's eyes widen and then saw when he friend started to fall.

Robin Never fell.

It wasn't possible for a bat to suddenly abide by the laws the other morals did.

Then the reality set in that Robin, for all his Bat-clan status, was as mortal and human as himself. It took only another second to realise that this fall would be the only one he would ever fall. He was going to lose his little brother.

Wally shuddered slightly, getting a weird look from Conner.

Wally didn't want to remember the awful moment when Robin was suddenly no longer safe, and he didn't want Robin to remember it either. It would be best if Robin forgot. For good.

* * *

M'gann hummed lightly as she counted down to the last five minutes of the cookies baking. She had let Robin guide her, but he never did anything _for_ her, he just showed her how to do it, corrected her when she was wrong, then beamed when she got the knack of it. She let him toggle with the oven, since she wasn't comfortable around heat or the fire at the back, but Robin didn't mind. He sent her a wave of assurance over her emotional link she had with him, since she didn't always want to voice her uncertainties. Emotions couldn't be faked so she knew he honestly didn't mind.

She took a step back from the baking to study Robin. She was worried for him. He didn't remember the fall, but she remembered very clearly the collective fear and panic of her team, and it nearly overwhelmed her. But she remembered when Robin's emotions changed from relief, to disbelief, to fear, to panic, to sorrow, then oddly a rush of comfort, then pain then nothing.

She had lived it as he had, although distantly because it wasn't her mind and body experiencing what caused such emotions. M'gann wished she could forget it, the stretched silence and yet overwhelmingly loud panic of the team before Batman's call was terrible. They had almost lost their youngest friend, their bother.

M'gann looked away and felt her own emotions whirl for a moment before the timer for the cookies went off.

She pulled them out with her telekinesis, no need for gloves or to get burnt, and placed then on the table top.

She stared

"They're perfect!" she cheered. She pulled Robin over and hugged him, unable to express her joy enough she sent it over to him while she chanted "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Robin laughed and patted her back with a grin "You did it all on your own Miss M."

Artemis leaned over and admired the cookies "Nice, when can we try them?" she asked.

M'gann flapped her hand worriedly "As soon as they're cool enough to pick up, don't burn yourselves," she fretted.

Wally snatched one anyway and took a big bite. His green eyes widened "Mmm!" he sighed "I'm in heaven, you gotta try these!" he gasped between bites.

Artemis smacked his head "Then save some!"

Robin laughed at the fight that went on while the cookies were passed around. He had seen their subtle glances his way and wondered how bad his fall was that they were watching him. Logically it couldn't have been that bad if he had a concussion, a killer headache and a few blue bruises.

So why were they so paranoid around him?

He wished he could remember what happened, then he could be able to make sense of it all.

* * *

_Recognised: Black Canary A05_

The team's heads jerked at the announcement.

Wally smirked "Time for training, I wonder if Batman is still hanging around," he commented as they began to trek to the training room.

Batman was standing talking with Canary when they entered the room. The blond smiled at the teenagers "Morning team, feeling up to a little workout?" she asked.

Batman sent a final look at Robin before stalking back into the shadows of the cave. Robin saw the silent message and nodded slightly. Batman was going to run some checks on the cave's technology, should only take three hours. Two if there were no problems.

Robin knew it was also a way for the man to keep him benched. But to be honest he wouldn't trust himself to stay inactive either.

He sighed and went to sit on the bench.

Canary sent him a kind look "Don't worry Robin, I've got something a little less strenuous for you. Just to test that your balance and speed haven't been compromised," she said before turning back to the others "Batman convinced me to try something a little different today. I've enlisted the help of Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman to test your stealth in retreating tactics. You are to exit the mountain and get to the beach by any means possible while not drawing attention to yourself, and that means not breaking things Superboy," she added.

Conner grunted.

"If you manage to get to the beach without any of the hero's catching or seeing you then you pass. If you get caught return here and start again after a minute to rethink your route."

Robin smirked "Will there be a prize for the winner?" he asked.

Canary smirked back at him "I'll think about it. Team begin."

Wally ran off but was instantly thrown back into the room by Captain Marvel.

Billy laughed "I saw that coming!"

Wally rubbed his back "Dude! Why'd you have to throw me so hard?"

Canary frowned "Wally. Will the enemy throw you lighter?" she asked. Wally ducked his head at once and stood up to rethink his escape route.

Five minutes later the team were navigating through the mountain.

Canary turned to Robin "Heard you took a fall."

Robin shrugged "So did I."

Canary laughed a little and reached out to feel his sore head "That's a solid bump," she remarked. "Let's hope it won't affect anything important," she went and pressed a few buttons in the wall and some equipment appeared from the ceiling and lowered to only five feet off the floor.

Robin's eyes widened "Cool!" there was a thin bar, a few uneven ones, a rope swing and other odd bits and pieces.

Canary smiled "It's a little basic for you, but let's start with something easy, balance along the bar."

Robin jumped up onto the bar and held out his hands to gain his balance, then he walked along it with his arms down. Canary watched him critically. After a few more balance tricks she decided that he was fine, and made him do a series of flips and tricks through the equipment and timed him.

"Your usual score, it seems you're unaffected. You're a lucky one Robin," she said as she put the equipment back into the ceiling.

Robin pouted after it. That looked even more fun fifteen feet off the ground!

Kaldur and Conner returned to the room, Conner looking mad and Kaldur thoughtful. Robin smirked as Canary moved over to them to speak of the tactics they were using, he used the distraction to climb up the cave walls to the jungle gym. He perched on the bar he was on seconds ago and watched as M'gann trooped back into the room too, looking sad.

Robin sighed, they'd get it eventually. Maybe he should suggest the vents? They wouldn't be expecting 'Robin' tactics in a task in which he was banned.

Robin stood up and prepared to run along the bar to the rope at the end where he would swing down to meet them, but just before he jumped his head pounded in pain and he remembered.

His eyes widened, his heart jumped into his throat, and his jump turned into a stumble as the fear overtook him.

"Ah!" he gasped as his jump turned into a plummet. His hand missed the rope.

The team, Wally and Artemis now back in the room too, jumped at Robin's cry and some cried out or screamed when they saw him falling.

A shadow came barrelling out of the darkness and caught the falling bird just before he hit the ground, just like last time.

"Robin!" Wally and M'gann cried out and everyone moved to see if their little brother was alright, forgetting about the exercise.

Batman glared at them and stopped them five feet from where he knelt with Robin in his arms, cape hiding him away. He looked down and saw Robin staring straight ahead, trembling and pale. His breathing was fast but the awful gasping sound made it sound worse that it was.

Batman gently, surprising everyone in the room, ran a hand through Robin's hair, the claws of the glove not scaring the boy wonder but comforting him.

Robin slowly looked up at Batman and the two held each other's gazes.

Batman sighed, deep and gravely. "You remembered."

Canary's eyes widened, Kaldur lowered his head sadly, M'gann, Artemis and Wally looked worried, Conner's glare hardened.

Robin let curled up where he was on the floor with his mentor's arms around him and his shaking turned into sobbing. He nodded and pressed his head into his knees.

He remembered.

He got what he wanted.

It wasn't just a fall, it was one that might have killed him, as high or higher than the height that killed his parents. His friends called out to him, reached for him, knowing there was nothing they could do. Gravity was winning and then he remembered the comforting darkness of his father figure, his mad grab causing the blue bruises, before hitting his head and blacking out. Then just now, he had fallen, he had fumbled on something that was second nature to him. He never fell like that, this had affected him too deeply.

M'gann sobbed too, feeling Robin's intense anguish. She reached out to him without thinking and tried to send him her caring feelings, he rejected the contact due to his unstable emotions, and the Martian was reduced to feeling helpless and only experiencing again what the poor bird was feeling.

Kaldur felt dull grief that Robin had to suffer all over again, the injustice of it was making him angry. He was a good kid, who didn't deserve it.

Wally thought that Robin had never looked so … human. As a bat-clan member he was always confident, there was nothing that could go wrong. But it seemed that Robin's world can come crashing down and not just himself.

Artemis was mentally smacking herself for failing her little brother. She promised herself she would be there for next time. That was next time!

Conner heard Robin's heart fluttering, there truly was no other way to describe it, like a frightened bird. He hated it. Robin shouldn't be scared, he shouldn't have to feel like that.

Conner broke formation and took the few steps to Robin's side, the Batman's glare didn't affect him because it felt … right to do this, and also because he was slightly naïve about how deadly the bat could be when someone disobeyed him.

Conner knelt by the bird and his normally expressionless face softened the slightest bit. He reached out and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin stilled at the contact, he looked up and seemed surprised that Conner was there.

The two boys just looked at each other, then a flash of understanding passed between them. Robin smiled very slightly and covered Conner's hand with his own, accepting the comfort. M'gann and Canary smiled at the brotherly sight.

Batman helped Robin to his feet and nodded once at Conner, a silent thanks, then guided Robin towards the Zeta tubes "That's all for today."

Robin waved slightly "See you when I see you." His voice was a little thick with his recent tears but it held a lot of the Robin they all knew and loved.

When the computer announced their departure the team glanced at each other silently. M'gann looked at Black Canary "Will Robing be alright? He was very distraught," she whispered.

Canary folded her arms "I cannot say for definite, but I'm sure he will be."

Wally grinned "Yeah, why wouldn't he be? He's got us!"

Everyone blinked at the red head before smiling too, he summed up their mood perfectly.

Canary nodded "That's right, he does. But enough distractions. Everyone back to stealth retreating, I want this perfect before my date tonight," she snapped her fingers and Wally went running off …

…

Only to be thrown back in.

"On come on!"

* * *

**Don't bother telling me that I have too much time on my hands. I already know. These are quick and easy to write. And there's a final chapter coming up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Robin's fall …**

**…**

**He gets back up again …**

**…**

* * *

Dick Grayson stood before the uneven bars in the Wayne gym. There was also a trapeze and several gymnastic equipment units dotted around the room. However it was the bars that were the problem at the moment.

Dick re-chalked his hands and moved to grab the bar, he held his hands above his head and tensed to jump.

Only he wouldn't jump.

After a minute his hands fell to his sides again.

After the fall he had been having troubles with heights. He had doubted himself, and because of his recent scare he was unwilling to try again, then the doubt seeped into his training. His floor acrobatics were relatively okay, if a little less flashy and more careful, but anything above a certain height and he freaked out mentally and failed physically.

Dick ground his teeth in frustration.

He had attempted the bars at home before and had managed to do two swings and transfers from one bar to the other, then he had flipped above them, relived the fear of falling, hesitated a second too long, and hit the floor a second later. Reinforcing his fear and his doubt, he was slowly starting to believe that he shouldn't fly again.

Dick wiped his hands and began punching a bag angrily. Frustrated tears welled in his eyes, as well as sad ones. He would never be able to fly again.

Punch, Kick, Kick, Flip, Slam!

He could never trust himself again.

He would always fall … always fail.

Slam!

The boxing bag fell off its chain and Dick fell to his knees and sat staring longingly at the high wire where he used to belong.

He closed his eyes.

Never again.

* * *

Robin: Status, Fail.

Canary stomped forwards "Robin. Take a break."

Robin grunted, sat up and held his ribs. Superboy's punch started to bruise. "No, I'm good." He flipped up, landing as steadily as he could "Let's go again."

Canary glared "No!" she pulled Robin off the training mat and glared at him "You're not in the game. Take a break. I'll speak with you later. Conner, I'll fight you, remember to dodge and remain light on your feet." She turned back to the clone who was looking at Robin in utter confusion. Robin had always dodged him.

Something was wrong, he ducked instead of flipped, he landed a second too long, Conner was easily throwing him around. He didn't like it. He turned to Canary who was waiting patiently, he then looked back at Robin, who was leaving the room. "Something's wrong."

Canary sighed "Confidence knock. Many people, especially young people, get them. He'll get over it with time, and you'll all need to be there to help him regain that lost confidence. But you've been waiting too long Superboy," she lashed out "I get to dictate the first move."

Robin sat beneath the small gym that connected to the training room. He couldn't let this continue. It was either move on or adapt a new style of fighting.

He pulled himself up on the bars and swung once, twice, flew through the air and-

* * *

_"Dick!" his mother called._

_"No!" he shouted as his Mother fell with his Father, then he looked up and saw the bio ship above him, falling into the sky as he-_

* * *

-missed the second bar and smacked himself hard on the floor "Ah!" he cried out as he tumbled. He banged his elbow and held it tightly, willing it to stop aching. "No …" he whispered. He'd failed again. It had been a week.

He was grounded, for life.

Wally zipped into the room "Robin! You okay?" he gasped as he pulled the boy upright.

Robin held his arm determinedly but nodded "I'm fine."

Wally smiled, clearly not believing him. "Right … so, you gonna show off on this again?" he asked, knowing it always cheered Robin up.

Robin looked at the bars and gulped "No. I'm not doing that anymore, I can't."

Wally spluttered "What? Why?"

Robin glared and jumped at the bars, one flip, two, fly – _Fear _– thump!

Wally had caught Robin last second that time. "Y-You … Dude you never fall on the bars!" he gaped at the two poles of metal as if they were secretly tricking him. "Did Artemis grease those to screw with your head?"

A soft arrow hit the back of his head – it had a cushion on it that said 'Shut up'. (Gag gift from Boy Wonder for such occasions.)

Robin laughed slightly before looking at the bars again "There's nothing wrong with the bars … it's me. I've lost the knack," he admitted. "So I won't be doing it anymore. It's only going to get me hurt."

Wally looked like a kid who had been told Santa wasn't real. "D-dude! This is your gig! You can't give it up, you've been doing this since before I met you. You're a bat, not only that, you're the AcroBat! Without the Acro you've just-"

"A bat?" Robin asked. He shrugged "Maybe it's just time to stop flying, it wasn't helping the team much anyway, my hacking is more useful."

Wally looked sadder by the minute "Rob, it won't be the same and you know it."

Robin sighed and pinched his nose "I can't deal with this right now Wally. It's just something we'll get used to, see you tomorrow." Robin ran from the room.

"Robin!"

_Recognised: Robin B02_

Wally sighed. "Dude …" _You're an AcroBatBird, this won't be something you can give up. We've got to get him his Acro back._

* * *

Dick sat in his room, hoping that no one would come looking for him until he could think of an excuse. Not much chance though, he knew Bruce had been watching him, there was a snowball's chance in hell that he wouldn't come asking questions. Why hadn't he been on the bars, why did he keep falling?

Dick stood up and picked up his jacket, he walked – that's right, _walked_ – down the stairs to the front door, and left the manor. He kept walking until the gates of the cemetery appeared before him.

Inside were his parent's graves.

Dick stood looking down at John and Mary Grayson and felt further from them than ever. Flipping and flying above others gave him the sensation he got on the trapeze, like he was _that_ much closer to heaven and them.

But although he craved that kind of contact again he also couldn't face that awful fear of falling that they must of felt. It was the thing that took them apart, and he wasn't going to risk a glimpse of heaven for a fall that would take him there.

He sobbed slightly "I'm sorry Mamica, Tati, I can't … I just can't … what should I do?"

* * *

Bruce sighed as he watched his son's growing depression, growing darkness and growing despair. His bruises were more common as he didn't flip and duck as he used to, his team was worried for him and were becoming unstable trying to protect him all the time, and now he was hesitant about the slightest heights.

No more sliding down stairs, or flipping over desks. He walked normally, looked longingly at the sky and yet couldn't muster the courage to get off the ground again. He had seen him try, fail and further resign himself to the label of 'grounded' with every failure. It was a vicious cycle that Bruce had no idea how to help him break.

Alfred had spoken to Dick, as he had, and the boy couldn't get past the irrational fear that made itself present whenever he was airborne. The fear stopped him from reacting in time, or it made him overreact, but either way both were hurting him.

Bruce had no experience with this sort of fear. He had never taught him his flips and tricks, that was all 'Dick Grayson' and his family. By denying his past he was denying himself, and it was killing him or going to get him killed.

* * *

Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann looked on as Robin was put through his paces by Canary, they leaned through the door without a sound. Robin hesitated at the launch of his jump and fell in a painful heap at the end- he had once again fumbled on the bars.

Robin hissed and held his shoulder, he had also botched the landing.

Canary sighed "Again."

Robin glared at her "Why? I can't do this anymore! What's the point?" he demanded.

Canary marched over and flicked him between the eyes "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not your body that can't handle it, it's your mind. What's stopping you?" her rant ended on a motherly note.

Robin sighed and looked up at his teacher "I don't want to fall …"

Canary raised an eyebrow "So what's your solution?" she asked.

Robin shrugged "Don't go up high anymore."

Canary snorted lightly "That'll be a feat in Gotham," she pointed out.

Robin shrugged again "I'm benched, remember?"

The woman helped him up at last "And you'll continue to be benched if you don't get back up there. Now again, and this time don't focus on anything but your breathing. If we must I'll start you back at square one," she threatened.

M'gann anxiously held out a hand when Robin approached the bars, she felt his blank mind suddenly light up in fear and caught him in her mental grasp.

Robin blinked a few times as he froze in place upside down. "Huh? Miss M?" he asked, trying to twist to look at her.

M'gann stepped into the room shyly "Hi … er, got you," she offered meekly.

Canary raised an eyebrow, "M'gann he's not going to learn this way," she patiently began.

But Robin reached out and grabbed the bar from where he was hovering, so when M'gann let him go as an apology he swung round gracefully and let his momentum slow him to a stop, then he hopped down.

Artemis smirked and nudged him "Not bad, not you, but not bad."

M'gann smiled slightly "I'll catch you if you want, I don't like seeing you hurt," she offered with a worried face.

Kaldur put a hand on Robin's shoulder "Let us help you Robin. A struggle alone is harder than one fought together, and I promise we will think no less of you if you ask for our assistance."

Robin glanced between the three of them and felt a small smile pull at his lips. He glanced at Canary and said "Again?"

Canary was watching curiously. She nodded and Robin jumped into position, M'gann raised a hand and smiled at him "I'll know if I need to do it or not, trust me," she called. Artemis stood beside her and sent a few mock threats to not let him down, Kaldur stayed beside the bars to watch exactly what happened to Robin when he stumbled.

Robin nodded, breathed, then ran. He flipped around a bar, let go, felt the awful fear for a second, then hovered. M'gann smiled at him as he quickly grabbed the bar below him, she let him go when she felt his confidence. At his dismount Kaldur patted his shoulder in silent praise and Robin ran around him to do it again.

* * *

The next day M'gann was busy cooking, so Kaldur and Conner stayed to help Robin this time.

Robin looked up at the trapeze and gulped "Well … it's higher than the bars," he offered weakly. "More room to catch me," he nervously whispered.

Conner grunted "You're not going to fall."

Kaldur nodded "Conner is right. As is Canary, you have nothing wrong with your abilities other than your doubts and fears. All we need to do is help you balance yourself out again," he wisely explained.

Robin didn't look convinced but climbed the ladder anyway. "Okay," he called down uncertainly. He took a breath and jumped, the first trapeze he caught with ease – he'd done that since he was four years old – he felt a small burst of joy as he caught the second one at the height of the swing. He had missed this.

But the third one he remembered why he was scared. He let go too late and missed the bar "Ah!"

Conner was suddenly there, he jumped up to him and caught his waist before grabbing the trapeze with one hand. Robin breathed a sigh of relief and held on to relieve Conner of his duty.

Conner looked down and made a face "How do I get down?" he growled.

Robin laughed, then it morphed into his cackle. "Like this," he said and looped a foot around the trapeze before him and swung forwards before offering Conner his hands "Grab on," he called.

Conner looked at him as if he had grown another head "You're not strong enough," he bluntly said.

Robin pulled himself up to keep the momentum of the swing up, and said "I don't have to be, come on, it'll be fun."

Conner still looked doubtful but held the boys outstretched hand before letting go and allowing Robin to swing him towards a crash mat where he wouldn't break the gym floor. Conner glanced up at Robin and Robin grinned, still upside down.

Kaldur smiled "You seem to be more comfortable Robin," he acknowledged.

Robin glanced up at himself as if he was just realising what he was doing. "Oh … I guess you're right," he muttered. He stood up on the bar and leapt forwards, the trapeze routine he learnt as a child built into his muscle memory suddenly rushed out of him. Front flip, two back flips, quadruple summersault, high swing, then land. Robin landed on the platform and panted slightly, he glanced behind him and watched the trapezes lightly swing back and forth.

He hadn't felt afraid at all!

He still climbed down the ladder, but he felt like he had to do that because he felt so light he worried he'd float away if he didn't ground himself.

Kaldur was watching him with an impressed face "Where did you learn that Robin?" he asked.

Robin smiled fondly "My family, I learnt that when I was really little." He held a hand at about his knees so they would understand.

Conner looked confused "Weren't you scared of falling when you were a child?" he had heard that children were scared a lot easier than adults were.

Robin shook his head wonderingly "No … I knew someone would catch me, but even then I think it was because I was too young to realise the danger … and then I realised it." He ended stiffly.

Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder "I believe some rest is needed before your next attempt, perhaps M'gann has finished cooking for us." Robin smiled and let the older teen lead him away.

* * *

Wally whistled when he saw Robin twisting around the uneven bars "Dude! Welcome back that Acro!"

Robin smirked and stood upright on the peak of his swing, he tucked his legs under him and perched on the pole like he used too, using his hands to keep his balance. "Baby steps Kid mouth," he said before letting himself fall backwards and dangle upside down just a head above Wally "But I think the Acro's nearly there," he smiled.

Wally crossed his arms "Well I was just passing through when I saw this, how high can you go now?"

Robin tilted his head "About twenty meters before it gets uncomfortable."

Wally smirked slightly "Perfect! I've had this idea- really crazy, and I thought you'd be the only guy ready to try it."

Robin's grin faded "Why does that sound like a 'heavy on the Dis' word?"

Wally laughed and pulled at Robin's arms "Come on, I'll show you!" Robin flipped down and followed him out of the mountain.

* * *

Robin clutched at Wally terrified!

"Okay this is DIS-ASTER in its heaviest form!" he yelled at his friend, who actually had the nerve to laugh.

Wally gulped and said "Can't back out now, and I've already bought the suits," he pointed out.

Robin looked at the costumes they wore and then at the beach blow the mountain "So you want us to run and jump and then fly down a mountain?" he demanded.

Wally beamed "This won't be flying, it'll be falling with style!"

Robin deadpanned him. "Seriously dude? Toy story? At a time like this?"

Wally poked him "Admit it, it's fitting for what we're doing"

Robin shook his head "Not happening!" he muttered.

Wally sighed and put a hand on his shoulder "It'll be fine Rob, look. The wind will push us up, we hook out hands into these rings, then we fly out into the bay. Kaldur and M'gann are waiting at the bottom for us, and I think Artemis has a camcorder, not sure what Supey's doing there …" he trailed off.

Robin relaxed slightly "I think he's waiting for one of us to go splat," he muttered.

Wally glared "Have faith man. Here I go!" he jumped and whooped on his way down, opening his flying suit to glide – a little clumsily – down to the ocean.

Robin watched in awe, that looked amazing. But it was so high! Then again that was the idea, so was falling, which was Robin's worst fear right now …

He breathed and put his hands on the rings connected to the flying suit. _They'll catch me if I fall, they'll catch me if I fall,_ he chanted. He trusted his team, Conner was overprotective of everyone, M'gann would feel when he was in trouble, Artemis as a fellow human knew his limits, Kaldur would be unjudging and have faith, and finally Wally would be holding his breath and shouting encouragement- plus that super speed made it _that_ much more likely to be caught.

Robin closed his eyes and jumped before he could chicken out of it.

The rush of air past his ears was loud and exhilarating as well as terrifying.

_I'm falling! Ohgodohgodohgod!_

Then he pulled on the rings and held them above his head.

…

He was still falling, but …

The wind rushed past his ears, the cold air raising goosebumps on his bare arms and cape-less back. The black suit with yellow and silver streaks barely kept him warm, but the feeling of the air under his 'wings' pushing him forwards and letting him control his fall was … amazing …

He wasn't falling anymore, he was flying!

_"If I had to choose a superpower I would chose flying every time,"_ he remembered saying to a friend. But _this_ beat flying like a super or martain: This was danger and life and control and pure adrenaline! Putting off Gravity as long as humanly possible.

The ocean approached too soon.

He was smaller and lighter than Wally and so had endured a longer flight, but he wanted more! He turned in mid-air and glided the last few feet back to the shallows where he staggered into a run to stop him falling on his face in the sand.

His team approached from their camp which was about twenty meters from where Robin had landed, Artemis smirking as she held the camera up to her eye "Smile Boy Wonder, that was fantastic!"

M'gann smiled and pulled him into a hug "Robin you flew magnificently!" she praised, as Robin folded the wings back down.

Robin smiled weakly, his face still flushed in excitement "Thanks Miss M, that was … wow, I need a better word than _Aster_ for that!" he looked back up the mountain and turned to the team "Can we do that again?"

Wally skidded to a stop before him "Dude! You told me that was your first time!"

Robin blinked "It was."

Wally pointed at the sky stupidly "B-but you turned! Only professionals can change direction like that- it takes, like, years of practice!" he protested. Robin gasped as Conner nodded, his infinite knowledge helping him out.

Kaldur put his word in calmly "Robin is simply a natural at this gliding skill."

Artemis laughed "You can say that again."

Kaldur looked confused "Robin is simply a natural at this-"

The humans snorted "Not what we meant."

Robin turned to Wally and pulled on his arm "Can we do that again?"

* * *

Batman watched the camera footage with interest – _Artemis posed before it "Okay, Robin's new suit test: take 12, go ahead Boy Blunder."_

_Robin cackled and jumped from the ceiling, he pulled on two new rings sewn into his cape and used it as a make shift parachute and gliding material – if he used his feet to stretch it out enough – to hit the ground without damage, he landed on a crash mat "Ow!"_

_Artemis sighed and Kid Flash zoomed over "Dude you need to get rid of that energy at the end. You've got too much gravity-potential energy, to get rid of it try flipping or-"_

_"Landing on you?" Robin and Artemis said in synch, making Kid Flash burst into a rant of mock hurt._

* * *

Batman smirked and went back to the gliding suit film. It seemed that Robin was now seeking thrills in falling, and attempting to control them with his cape. It was a lot messier than the professional flying suit, but it slowed his fall so that left only purple bruises in worst case scenario. Nothing worse. He had conquered his fear on his own, and with his friends.

Bruce smiled slightly and felt that Robin could finally be unbenched. He was back to form according to Canary – who had no idea how Robin had overcome his fears so quickly – and he now had several plans on how to deal with it should the event rise again. What doesn't kill you makes you better; better in strength, experience and preparations. He was proud of that.

Dick slid down the rail to the Batcave and smiled "Hey Bruce, heading out?" he asked, still in civies since he thought he wouldn't be going either.

Bruce nodded "It seems you've been working on your fear on your own."

Dick nodded with a grin when he saw what was on the Batcomputer. "I knew you had everything I the cave bugged. And yes, I've been preparing … and to be honest falling is fun when you wear a suit like that," he said with a radiant smile.

Bruce lightly messed his hair and said "Perhaps that'll be a new addition to your next costume upgrade. I'm not sure how it'll fit over your utility belt though," he thought aloud, then filed it away for later while Dick shrugged it off.

"It's okay. When are you leaving?"

Bruce stood and smiled at him "As soon as Robin's ready."

Dick took all of two seconds to register what his Father had said, then gaped like a fish for another three before jumping up and hugging the man tightly "Thank you!" He was ready not a minute later.

Bruce pulled up his cowl and smirked "Time to get back out there."

Robin cracked his knuckles "Gotham watch out, bats and robins about!"

* * *

**"Whenever someone's asked what power they wish they had, flying is always at the top of the list. But I have to admit. I've learned to love falling too." - Nightwing.**

**What better way to get over your biggest fear than to have it becaome your favourite hobby?**


End file.
